nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TinyCastleGuy/Archive 1
WelcomeEdit Hi, welcome to Nitrome Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TinyCastleGuy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NOBODY (Talk) 20:17, December 23, 2010 Not True! Edit You were not the first to think of creating a Rush page, I was! Check NOBODY 's Talk page! May the Force be with you 20:27, December 23, 2010 (UTC) RE:Questions Edit One at a time... Q''': How do you make a page? '''A: Go to the Main Page of the wiki. Under the helping out header (it says "Helping Out") there is a little white rectangular box. Type in the name of the article and click "Create Article". You can also click Red Links to create them. Q''':How do you make a nitrome character in your avatar? '''A: You have to have an image capturing program. Although I don't think you Wii can download stuff, any image program will work. When you download an Image program, follow the instructions on how to capture an image. After that, go to the preferences section on your userpage, go down to the area where it says "Avatar", click browse, select the image, then scroll to the bottom of the page and click "Save". --'I'm' [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Nobody] (we mean the User) http://images.wikia.com/nitrome/images/5/50/Eskimo.PNG' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 20:44, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Edit Haha! I like how you changed your profile with you being the second one to suggest Rush, it's funny! Hope I didn't sound too stern or anything, have a fun time here on the Wiki! Thanks! Edit Haha! I like how you changed your profile with you being the second one to suggest Rush, it's funny! Hope I didn't sound too stern or anything, have a fun time here on the Wiki! May the Force be with you 20:56, December 23, 2010 (UTC) A new user? Edit I'm glad that a new person made an account. I didn't want to seem like I was the only newbie here! Unit4545 21:13, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Merry Merry Christmas! Edit Hello... Just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas, whether you celebrate the special holiday or not, and a Happy New Year as well :). Doom -> Random-storykeeper (talk) 18:40, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Just thought I'd tell you Edit Hi TinyCastleGuy! I know that you will be sad. I'm going to have to delete Similarity's and Differences between Rush and Flipside. I'm sorry, but we just can't have that article. An article like that should be merged with Flipside and Rush. I'm sorry, but you will still keep the edits. I'm sorry.... --'''I'm [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Nobody] (we mean the User) •''' Creator of [http://nitromeuniverse.wordpress.com/ '''Nitrome Universe] 03:01, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I now see that there are a lot of Similarities and Differences between Flipside and Rush. You can keep the page, I won't delete it. --'I'm' [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Nobody] (we mean the User) •''' Creator of [http://nitromeuniverse.wordpress.com/ '''Nitrome Universe] 13:53, January 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Similarities and Differences between Flipside and Rush Edit Are you sure you want to keep that article about the "Similarities and Differences between Flipside and Rush"? I did happen to notice that Nobody was thinking of deleting it, but apparently, you say there are a lot of differences and similarities between the two. It's just that, one of my few concerns is the category. You notice how all the articles have their own certain category? Where would that newly created article go? Another (major) concern is that there may not be a sufficient amount of information to make this article an "article". There can only be so many significant differences and similarities between Flipside and Rush, and it better be more than just "they are both games". It would, in fact, be better to put this information in with the Flipside and Rush articles, maybe a section before the Trivia part. That way your information can still stay on the Wiki, just not as a whole article in itself. People could create pages for differences between Dirk Valentine and Mallet Mania, and then too many articles would be floating in cyberspace somewhere. I hope you can expand your article well enough to stand on its own, but it's looking pretty stubby at the moment. Oh, and by the way, "diffrences" is spelt "differences", unless that was a typing error =D. Contact ^.^ Random-storykeeper ^.^ aka''' (Doom)05:38, January 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Blog Delete & Story Edit You sure have quite the imagination there, TinyCastleGuy, and I really like that! Just don't take the bad spelling to the articles. =D Anyways, I think (though I'm not exactly certain) that creating a blog is like creating an article, only they are categorized under "Blog posts" and you can comment on them, unlike articles. And since only sysops and bureaucrats are allowed to rename and delete pages, you would probably have to ask NOBODY to delete the post you don't want. Alternatively, if you want to rename the page, you can just click the small down arrow next to the "edit" button on a blog post you want to rename. There should be a menu that comes out that says "Move". Click that, and type a new name for the page. Basically, this redirects users to the new name you give the page, at least that is how it works on articles. It isn't exactly renaming, but it's good enough. Not too certain. You can look at the Help:Indexor ask another admin if you need more help =). Contact ^.^ Random-storykeeper ^.^ aka (Doom)23:57, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Nitrome Enjoyment System Photos Edit Hey, TinyCastleGuy: I just wanted to know where you got the pictures you added to the Nitrome Enjoyment System articles and their games. How do you know so much information about the games that were on the system? Does that prove it really exists? Contact ^.^ Random-storykeeper ^.^ aka (Doom)05:11, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Sadness - Happiness Edit I have some sad news. Do you have a DS? Oops, wrong question. I...have...to...delete...the...Sup-sup-Super-he-hero, Superhero page. I say this because we can't have articles on Pixel Pop characters. Wait... the Superhero guy appears in Pop Bros.. Okay, you can keep the article. P.S. Do you have a DS? I don't have one, I use my sister's, and buy games for it. I'm getting my own in May. --'''I'm [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Nobody] (we mean the User) •''' Creator of [http://nitromeuniverse.wordpress.com/ '''Nitrome Universe] 19:38, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to have to delete Heart (Pixel Pop). You can't pick it up, and it only acts as health. --'I'm' [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Nobody] (we mean the User) •''' Creator of [http://nitromeuniverse.wordpress.com/ '''Nitrome Universe] 20:55, January 30, 2011 (UTC) hey Edit maybe i will hang out here often. I spend quite a bit of time on Nitrome. Meeoooooooork! This'll be fun! (Paper Mario reference) -GG445 Little thing I should tell youEdit Hi TinyCastleGuy! I see you really want to help making articles. Sadly, some of the articles you made today will have to be deleted due to them being to small to be on the wiki, and being articles about minor things. I'm sorry, but we can't have a wiki with articles on minor things. Your doing a good thing making articles, and I like how you put aside time to make them :^) --'I'm' [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Nobody] (we mean the User) •''' Creator of [http://nitromeuniverse.wordpress.com/ '''Nitrome Universe] 20:20, March 5, 2011 (UTC) 52 in 6Edit Hi TinyCastleGuy! I would never delete anything without telling you. Anyway, we can't really have an article on a Ball and Paddle, as they would be to small. I see that there the main characters in the 52 in 6 picture, but I think 52 in 6 may consist of several games, not just Pong (the game in the image). For now, I'm going to have to delete the Paddle and Ball article, just until we know a little more information about 52 in 6. If the game is in fact a 52 small games in 6, I will redirect the Ball and Paddle article to a list of characters from 52 in 6. If the entire game is about Pong, I will put back the Paddle and Ball article, only have the article called "Paddle and Ball". I'm sorry I have to do this. --'I'm' [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Nobody] (we mean the User) •''' Creator of [http://nitromeuniverse.wordpress.com/ '''Nitrome Universe] 13:15, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hurray! You've returned! Edit Hi TinyCastleGuy! Welcome back to the Nitrome wiki, I'm am so happy you finally returned! It wasn't the same here without you, but you've returned! Yay! --'I'm' [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Nobody] (we mean the User) •''' Creator of [http://nitromeuniverse.wordpress.com/ '''Nitrome Universe] 01:30, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Do you remember? Edit Hey, TinyCastleGuy, long time no see! I'm here to remind you that you still have the Similarities and Differences Between Flipside and Rush in existence, and it's been left here ever since you created it. I was wondering if you still planned on working with it. If you do, I'll mark it as a stub so that other users are encouraged to edit it. If not, I'll move the information to the Flipside and/or Rush articles and delete the page. You can add on to the information in those sections if you wish to, but if you still want to keep that article, it's fine. See you 'round! Random-StoryKeeper 02:50, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back! Edit Yay! TinyCastleGuy has returned to the Nitrome Wiki! I can't wait to see your surprise! For like the last month me and RSK have been the only registered users editing on a weekly basis. Now we have 3 users! We've been getting a lot of IP's editing (the people who only have numbers for there username). Anyway, happy your back! --'I'm' [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Nobody] (we mean the User) •''' Creator of [http://nitromeuniverse.wordpress.com/ '''Nitrome Universe] 16:00, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Yin Edit TinyCastleGuy, Yin will have to be merged with Yin Yang. It's becuase Yin and Yang are very similar, thus, they should both share an article. Sorry. --'I'm' [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Nobody] (we mean the User) •''' Creator of [http://nitromeuniverse.wordpress.com/ '''Nitrome Universe] 16:07, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Welcome again!Edit TinyCastleGuy, welcome back! You were adding categories. --May the Force be with you 15:05, July 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:Rooner Edit Yes, Rooner did do something wrong. And no, you didn't bother me by leaving a message on my page. I like it when people leave messages for me. --'I'm' [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Nobody] (we mean the User) •''' Creator of [http://nitromeuniverse.wordpress.com/ '''Nitrome Universe] 18:20, July 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:Mecha SaurEdit It is possible. I'll add the trivia to the page. --'I'm' [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Nobody] (we mean the User) •''' Creator of [http://nitromeuniverse.wordpress.com/ '''Nitrome Universe] 12:31, July 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S. No, I don't play Plants versus Zombies. Ah... Edit So I realized! =D It was a real honour (and a surprise, too, because I didn't think they'd actually do it =P). Yeah, sorry this came late...I got really distracted with editing pages but I intended to reply earlier. If you can't remember what I'm talking about, just visit my talkpage and read your last message to me. =) Random-StoryKeeper 21:30, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion for creating articles Edit Hello again, TinyCastleGuy! (Thanks for the "breaking news" on the TinyCastleGuy channel, by the way.) I've noticed you are creating a lot of new pages and adding pictures. The thing is, you're only writing one sentence and then adding a picture to it. This should be all right, since you've given the page something to start on, but I suggest you add " " to the end of these pages, okay? This lets users know that the article is really short and encourages them to add on to it. I'm also working to make achievement badges for those who edit article stubs! All I need are some appropriate pictures before I start putting it to good use. Have any picture ideas? Random-StoryKeeper 23:12, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Recently Made ArticlesEdit Hi TinyCastleGuy! Remember those articles you made (Sushi Ninja, Gang, Penguin Robber)? Unfortunately, they have to be deleted, not becuase they are small, but that the games they are going to be in have not been released, even previewed (except for the Sushi Ninja). The Nitrome Wiki has a new rule not to have articles on upcming games. You won't lose your lucky lucky lucky 2,000th edit badge, but your pages will be deleted, eventually to be restored. Sorry. --'I'm' [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Nobody] (we mean the User) •''' Creator of [http://nitromeuniverse.wordpress.com/ '''Nitrome Universe] 01:27, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Neutronized Edit You play on Neutronized? I love playing on Neutronized! (Apart from Nitrome, of course.) Random-StoryKeeper 23:49, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ContestEdit Can I be part of your contest? --'I'm' [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Nobody] (we mean the User) •''' Creator of [http://nitromeuniverse.wordpress.com/ '''Nitrome Universe] 01:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yeah! Edit You're having a contest? Is this your surprise for the Wiki? =D I'm interested! Sign me up! (But I'd love to know the details first.) Random-StoryKeeper 01:42, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Sign me up! Edit I'd like to enter your contest, but I first need to know what to do and what it's about ContestEdit Can I play? What's about this game? --'I'm' [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:Santiago_Gonz%C3%A1lez_Mart%C3%ADn Santiago]http://images.wikia.com/nitrome/images/9/96/Icon.png [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Santiago_Gonz%C3%A1lez_Mart%C3%ADn González] 19:40, September 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:BlueboyEdit Sounds like a good idea. I'll upload an image of Blueboy in a couple days. Thanks for the great idea TinyCastleGuy! --'I'm' [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Nobody] (we mean the User) •''' Creator of [http://nitromeuniverse.wordpress.com/ '''Nitrome Universe] 19:42, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I have news, and I hope you'll like it. Edit I saw you mentioned to NOBODY about the game site Neutronized. I noticed there was no Wiki on Neutronized, so I founded Neutronized Wiki about two days ago. Since you also seem interested in playing on that site, would you consider helping me build up the Wiki? Random-StoryKeeper 21:02, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Double CoincidenceEdit I saw on your user page how you were playing Kirby Mass Attack, and how you were seeing Kine, Hoo, and Rick. Want to know another coincidence? I purchased Kirby's Dream Land 3 off the Wii Shop Channel yesterday, and Kine, Rick, and Dark Matter are in it (okay, maybe not really a coincidence). --'I'm' [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Nobody] (we mean the User) •''' Creator of [http://nitromeuniverse.wordpress.com/ '''Nitrome Universe] 23:41, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Reply to UntestyEdit Well since i found out he was a sushi ninja he escape i still got his picture Axiy 11:36, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Edit NO! I think im going to cry now....... I made a HUGE page page on Carrot Story, but when I was done with it, it was all erased because you had edited it first!! :( My whole page was deleted, and I was going to create page for all the other Mega Mash games too! I spent hours working on the page....... Emitewiki2 02:45, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Good Job!Edit If your wondering if I hit my head yesterday, I didn't. Remember those articles you created yesterday with there only content on them being Stub? Well, I had to redirect them to there respective section on the right list. What you did is actually good, as when a user types that into the Search Bar, they will be redirected to that section, becuase they will probably type in type in the name of an article you made, and get redirected to the list. Without you creating the article, and me redirecting them, people would have a hard time finding what they were looking for. Good Job (creating the articles, that is)! --'I'm' [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Nobody] (we mean the User) •''' Creator of [http://nitromeuniverse.wordpress.com/ '''Nitrome Universe] 16:09, October 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Blueboy/Waddle Doo/ThanksEdit Seams I haven't got around to making him yet. And, did a Truck pass you house with a Waddle Doo on it, or was this something in the Mega Mash game?--'I'm' [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Nobody] (we mean the User) •''' Creator of [http://nitromeuniverse.wordpress.com/ '''Nitrome Universe] 17:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh well Edit *Sigh* It's okay. I know it was an accident. I'll try to copy my page just in case next time. Emitewiki2 00:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:BossesEdit Sure! --'I'm' [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Nobody] (we mean the User) •''' Creator of [http://nitromeuniverse.wordpress.com/ '''Nitrome Universe] 21:07, October 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:Moo KingEdit That Robot isn't the Moo King, it is completely unrelated to the Moo King. See the ending (when you complete the game) to find out who he really is (or the ending on the Megs Mash page). --'I'm' [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Nobody] (we mean the User) •''' Creator of [http://nitromeuniverse.wordpress.com/ '''Nitrome Universe] 00:00, October 5, 2011 (UTC) OkEdit Thanks! --[http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:Santiago_Gonz%C3%A1lez_Mart%C3%ADn Santi]http://images.wikia.com/nitrome/images/8/86/FauLine.png [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Santiago_Gonz%C3%A1lez_Mart%C3%ADn Zapo]-- 15:23, October 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Nitrome: The MovieEdit No. The names are fan made, and unless Nitrome says them to be official, we can't rename the page. --'I'm' [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Nobody] (we mean the User) •''' Creator of [http://nitromeuniverse.wordpress.com/ '''Nitrome Universe] 19:47, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ArticlesEdit Hi TinyCastleGuy! I had to delete the articles you made today, not becuase they were short, but becuase we have a rule not to make articles on games that have not been released. --'I'm' [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Nobody] (we mean the User) •''' Creator of [http://nitromeuniverse.wordpress.com/ '''Nitrome Universe] 19:09, October 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:BlueboyEdit And what we will to do with Blueboy? 12:46, October 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:CuboysEdit I made the background, so if you want I will show you a image with the characters (at the moment): File:Characters.png{C} 16:38, October 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Pixel Pop CharactersEdit Sure! Just edit List of Characters in Pixel Pop. Pictures Edit Where are you getting all these pictures?!?! 16:35, October 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Logo ideaEdit That sounds like a great idea for the log. About Admin Rights, no. People get Admin rights when they make a lot of edits and add a lot of content. --'I'm' [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Nobody] (we mean the User) •''' Creator of [http://nitromeuniverse.wordpress.com/ '''Nitrome Universe] 21:17, October 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Talk PageEdit Place it in an archive, like I did to mines. It only becomes a problem once you have over 140 sections. --'I'm' [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Nobody] (we mean the User) •''' Creator of [http://nitromeuniverse.wordpress.com/ '''Nitrome Universe] 01:59, October 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Two new gamesEdit Sure. Just where do we place them? --'I'm' [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Nobody] (we mean the User) •''' Creator of [http://nitromeuniverse.wordpress.com/ '''Nitrome Universe] 15:58, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Big ImagesEdit The image of the game is the logo. If you want to put the big image in the game article, put the image out the infobox, ok? 16:25, October 15, 2011 (UTC) That NOBODY sayEdit He says but where?, you can put the image, but no replacing the logo, because we haven't got the big logos from all games. Do you understand? Don't be angry. 16:34, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Other thingEdit Why do you made an article about a non-official Nitrome character? I think is best a blog post. 16:39, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ImagesEdit I didn't delete the images, I put they under the Infobox. 16:55, October 15, 2011 (UTC) It had to be done. Edit Sorry TinyCastleGuy, but I reviewed the Nitromians page and decided the Wiki could do without it for now. If you feel you can add enough content to make it a full article (size 300 bytes or greater), I will restore it. And by the way, a few blog posts back, Nitrome did ask what they should refer to the fans as, and they settled on "Nitromians". So technically it isn't dubbed; Nitrome actually uses the name to refer to their fans. (I read the comments before deleting.) Random-StoryKeeper 04:26, October 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Happy EndingsEdit I've saved a whole bunch of images, I'll upload them soon. --'I'm' [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Nobody] (we mean the User) •''' Creator of [http://nitromeuniverse.wordpress.com/ '''Nitrome Universe] 22:32, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Edit Haven't seen/heard from you in a while, so just checking up with you. I'm rather bored right now. Bye! Geniusguy445 (talk) "Oh wait, this isn't the camera." Okay, you know. Edit I don't see what you mean. First you mentioned that the wiki is getting harder and harder (in what sense?) and that your blog posts were nicer last year? I guess I could say one thing. Creating articles isn't the only way to help out on this Wiki. Adding pictures and missing content and fixing articles are also greatly appreciated too. =) PS Did you check out the new games preview on Neutronized? Looks like two Hallowe'en themed games are coming out soon! Random-StoryKeeper 00:00, October 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:EndingsEdit Sure. I never took endings from YouTube (maybe I saw a couple endings off YouTube), but your free to place ending images/videos from youtube. P.S: The guy who kept saying Nitrome Wiki = Death was me. What I meant to say (at that time) that the Nitrome Wiki would be dead if I left, not what mot people thought it meant. --'I'm' [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Nobody] (we mean the User) •''' Creator of [http://nitromeuniverse.wordpress.com/ '''Nitrome Universe] 12:34, October 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:To delete a page, or to...Edit You don't have to use infoboxes. Also, I hope I don't sound mean or harsh, but could you try to add more information to a page when you create it, like a few sentences? The reason I deleted those pages is becuase they really had no information, or very very little information. If you could add some more information (like 4 sentences or more, or some sentences and a photo) when creating stuff, I could just place a Stub template (or you could). Its nice you want to help categories, and you can. Find a template (or click Random Page), and then go over all the pages and add categories where they are needed. Doing this works a lot better than creating pages for the sake of adding to a category. --'I'm' [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Nobody] (we mean the User) •''' Creator of [http://nitromeuniverse.wordpress.com/ '''Nitrome Universe] 19:58, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Ways to help out. Edit Don't worry, TinyCastleGuy. There's a lot more you can do besides adding photos. If Emitewiki2 is adding all the pictures that you have already, you can still help by adding content to stubs and articles with incomplete sections. You can also check out Special:UncategorizedPages for pages without any category. That way you can find articles that still need a category tag. I realize that Nitrome's 99th game will be Hallowe'en themed, and the great thing about the 99th game being released is that the follow up one will be the 100th!. Speaking of which, did you try out the new Hallowe'en themed game on Neutronized? When I first saw the preview, I thought of Worm Food, but found out it's nothing like that. =) Random-StoryKeeper 21:31, October 22, 2011 (UTC) PS: Yeah, the Nitrome Wiki=Death thing resulted from an argument I was about to unintentionally resurrect. When I first started editing on this Wiki, I asked why there were articles for every little component of the game. When NOBODY answered, there was this entire rant about how if he left the Wiki, it would die or something like that. But Nobody's not the only contributor around here, that's for sure. =] And Bluboy... Edit Almost forgot: what should I do with the Bluboy page you made? Is there a possible way you could move it onto a blog post or your userpage? If not, I'm going to delete the page and Bluboy can live on my userpage. =D Random-StoryKeeper 21:34, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Stumped Pumpkins Edit There is already a page for pumpkins in Stumped (See it here). The pick-ups page was origianlly the page I created for Pumpkins, but then Random-storykeeper deleted it, and turned it into that. Then we had an argument about if we actually needed that page, so today I created another Pumpkins page in place of the one I made before. (Go to mine and Random-storykeeper's talk pages to see the argument). I'm glad you agree with me, 15:31, October 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:Games in CodeEdit What he meant was, you know on the Distributable Games, there's a link to where code you can place on your website or blog? He was able to place that somewhere in the MediaWiki.js, so that you could play the game on the wiki (.js being short for Javascript). I see that Random Story-Keeper tried placing the code in .js. It wouldn't really matter if we could place the games on the Wiki, as people could just go to Nitrome to play it. --'I'm' [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Nobody] (we mean the User) •''' Creator of [http://nitromeuniverse.wordpress.com/ '''Nitrome Universe] 12:26, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Ending StumpedEdit |} 13:55, October 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: New AvatarEdit See you also my new avatar! =) Happy Halloween! P.S. Do you like the background? 16:06, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Where? Edit Just wondering, where are you getting the names for some of the characters? (By that, I mean the one you renamed Boombots (Bomb Crab Form) or something like that. All you're saying is that "NItrome named them", but I would like more specification on that, just to make sure you're not just saying things. Happy Hallowe'en, by the way! =D Random-StoryKeeper 04:49, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Battle of the WeekEdit Your suggestion "King Frog VS Moo King" will be posted the days 7th to 13rd. Thanks for your suggestion! 17:36, November 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:SignatureEdit Did you see the community corner? Now is different, but before: A simple sign is this: If you only want your image in it, put like these: If do you want to put links, coloured name, etc, I can make you a template like these: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Emitewiki2[http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:Emitewiki2 Emitewiki2]http://www.youtube.com/user/Nitrometutorials?feature=mhee Also, I thought before to make you a sign, but if you want more than 1 image in your sign, the sign will be longer than other signs. DODODO, DODODODEE, the signs were created by me!!!! :) 12:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Battle of the WeekEdit Your battle "Attack Alien Saucer VS Alien Squids VS Aliens (Flash Cat) VS Alien Soldier" will be posted the days 28th to 4th. Thanks for your suggestion! P.S. How about the sign? 20:37, November 14, 2011 (UTC) User PageEdit If you want I can help you. 19:22, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Puss in Boots? Edit Hey, did you go see "Puss in Boots"? Was it good? I liked the Shreks. :) P.S, cool new signature Your games Edit Hey, can I join for the fake games thing. It sounds fun. P.S Whatever happened to that other game you were making? I was signed up to be the second boss. Fake Games Edit If/when you complete them, you could post them on my wiki, the Game Ideas wiki. Geniusguy445 (talk) "Oh wait, this isn't the camera." 13:11, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Game Edit Cool! I'll be the level-builder. Just give me an assignment with instructions, and I'll do it! What game are we doing? P.P.P.S I don't rember what I signed up for. I was just guessing. I like Hero better anyway. 01:04, November 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Siamese Edit Sounds like an interesting idea, though I don't know what I'd help out with yet. =D I also think I should tell you that I was not the one who came up with "Siamese". Please visit JuanJLF's profile on DeviantART and thank him for coming up with the idea! Random-StoryKeeper 23:31, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Your signEdit Will be better if you put in your preferences after your sign. OK? P.S. What is the game? 14:05, November 19, 2011 (UTC) HelloEdit Hi, Future TinyCastleGuy, CEO of Nitrome Wiki Games! I'm your past self, testing out my sig! 21:24, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Avatar/Game Edit You sure do change your avatar a lot. Also, when are we going to start on the first "fake" game? RE: My Avatar Edit Aww, thanks! I was going to save it for December, but when I saw that it was snowing today, I couldn't help myself! Random-StoryKeeper 01:06, November 20, 2011 (UTC) SignEdit Now I can make you a personalized sign (you can feature Nitrome Wiki games). Do you want this? 13:10, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Your New Sign (Beta)Edit What do you think? I put the Youtube Images. If do you want to change the colour name or other thing, talk with me. :o) ---- Now, put in your preferences: ' Bye! 19:58, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Battle of the WeekEdit Now I send a message to the people that suggest saying the days that the battle will be putted on. We have to think the special battles some weeks before. We can think what can be the Christmas Battle. :o) 20:28, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Oops Edit |} Uh...yeah... Edit |} Siamese Cats Edit Ohhh yes. I like cats too. I don't have any of my own; I'm allergic to cats, but I guess it doesn't stop me from petting my friends' cats. They're so adorable and cute! Cat power *high five*! 'Random-StoryKeeper 20:12, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Your site Edit I'd like to join your nitrome wiki games thing. Can I be a blog poster guy? Siamese Carl, Meow! My opinion Edit Knight's of the-mostly-round table is funnier I think. I like it better. When will Siamese come out? And where? Pixel Pop take downEdit Everytime you see the "You have new messages", you probably think "What have I done this time". Well, this time, its all my fault. Y'see, the characters appear only once, so there really shouldn't be an entire article on all the characters. I'm sorry to say the article will have to be deleted. You are free to add the images to the Pixel Pop page. --'I'm' [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Nobody] (we mean the User) •''' Creator of [http://nitromeuniverse.wordpress.com/ '''Nitrome Universe] 22:31, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Funny Joke Edit Lol! I was reading your user profile, and I like the part about payment. "Do I look like I'm made of Money? Try gambling with Austin Carter!" Haha! Good one. About pictures needed Edit Hello Tiny castle guy! I've seen you've put up a photo on the article for grave yard shift sheild. I'm very new ot this wiki and I haven't yet found out how to post pictures. When you are able to could you possibly help with a graveyard shift page about Bettle flys? It is in need of a picture since it is a stub. Or if you know someone else that could take it instead of you could you ask them?Edit Grammar Cat 03:07, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Helloz Edit Hi Tiny Castle Guy! Great you like cats! I have a cat but I cant pet him because my dad put flee repelent on him. So glad you can help with the page grave yard shift bettle flys. So you created Blue Boy? Incendently my faverite colour is blue! Blue boy looks so cute! To bad your dad is allergic to cats then we would have having a cat in common. Well write ya later!Edit Grammar Cat 15:19, November 25, 2011 (UTC) About stubs Edit Hi again Tiny Castle Guy! I've been Loooking around and noticed many stubs don't have picture. Maybe when you are done with bettle flys could you check on Templat stubs? Soon as I learn how to take pictures I wont bother you any more. I like Kittys!Edit Grammar Cat 15:48, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Stubs Edit Great! Ya I wished there was a template like that to. You can go to the stubs page and click on one and check if it has a picture. Soon I'll be able to upload pictures as well.Edit Grammar Cat 23:36, November 25, 2011 (UTC) A picture needed Edit Hi Tiny Castle Guy! I've found that on the article in cave chaosc silky has no picture. Could you possibly take sometime to go to cave chaosc game and complete the levels till you find the white spider silky and take it's picture? Thanks and keep up the good work!Edit Grammar Cat 00:21, November 26, 2011 (UTC) About avatar Edit Okay! For my avatar I was going to add the blue cat from gift wrap. I've taken some screen shots and I'm going to add one to the page on droplets about Rabitts. Unfortantly I haven't got rid of it's background so it still has it for the game but it looks okay. Thanks for repling and keep up the good work!Edit Grammar Cat 15:52, November 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:NMDEdit Level 61. Am going to get to 71 today. --'I'm' [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Nobody] (we mean the User) •''' Creator of [http://nitromeuniverse.wordpress.com/ '''Nitrome Universe] 19:40, November 27, 2011 (UTC) SoulSilverEdit Where are you in the game? I would have completed it a long time ago, except I took like 3 months to train me Poke's. I'm about to head off to Kanto, just need to get my lvl 48 Sandlsash two more levels up before we can leave. --'I'm' [http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Nobody] (we mean the User) •''' Creator of [http://nitromeuniverse.wordpress.com/ '''Nitrome Universe] 19:45, November 27, 2011 (UTC) User ImagesEdit Good user image! Have you seen my user image? It's me! :o) 20:27, November 27, 2011 (UTC) New thingsEdit Do you can use aTube Cather to show how do you can go to these images? 15:46, November 29, 2011 (UTC)